1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a keyboard augmenting hot key structure in which a main keyboard has expansion keyboards disposed at its lateral ends, the said expansion keyboards each situated on a preloaded torque spring in the main keyboard internal section. A drive structure maintains the expansion keyboards within the main keyboard internal section such that when the expansion keyboards are not utilized, they are concealed within the internal section of the main keyboard. When the expansion keyboards are utilized, the operation of the drive structure torque springs impels the expansion keyboards outward from the two sides of the main keyboard such that given the unchanged, overall keyboard physical size, there is usable space for accommodating numerous hot keys, providing the users to collect the expansion keyboards at will and without occupying space when the expansion keyboards are not utilized.
2) Description of the Prior Art
If a conventional keyboard is to be equipped with hot keys, it is typically necessary to widen the area along the two sides of the keyboard for placing the hot keys. However, since the integration of hot keys on the keyboard involves additional area, the physical size of the keyboard becomes larger and, furthermore, there is often no way of remedial reduction, the greater dimensions results in higher shipping costs.